All's Fair
by Hellfire22
Summary: Perseus Jackson, the royal heir to Poseidon Jackson's Kingdom, is captured by pirates. What happens when he meets Captain Annabeth Chase and falls in love with her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I had this idea the other day and wanted to see where it would go. Please give CONSTRUCTIVE critiscism. It's my first story. All rights reserved to their prospective owners._

Percy POV

I didn't grow up like most kids my age. I'm a member of the royal family, the Jacksons. My name is Perseus Jackson. And despite being the heir to my father's kingdom, I'm here on a ship in the middle of the Caribbean, surrounded by pirates, being studied by their captain, a beautiful blonde girl with long luscious princess curls.

As my sea green eyes met her stormy grey ones, I just knew that she was thinking about all the ways she could run me through with her saber.

"Excuse me!" I was jarred out of my thoughts by her attempting to get my attention.

"I'm sorry what?"

"As I was saying a moment ago, I am willing to allow you to go back to your family, but you will serve one month with us and if you enjoy it you are willing to stay. Deal?", she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

As I thought it over I knew it wasn't really a choice.

"Okay, deal."

And with that I was released from my shackles as she gave me the personal tour.

"Here's the mess, this is where you will eat all of your meals unless instructed otherwise by myself personally. Over here is the armory, you'll get your sword and pistol later. Here are the cabins, your bunk mates will be Jason, Luke, and Leo. Now I have a ship to run. Go in and introduce yourself to your new best friends."

As I walked in, they were all doing something different. There was a guy around my height with a small scar on his lip with blonde hair and sky blue eyes cleaning a pistol. There was another guy with blonde hair a little taller than myself and hazel eyes leaning against a bunk admiring a picture of him and a girl. The last person was a small latino guy about 4 inches shorter than me shuffling a deck of cards mindlessly.

"Hey, my names –"

"Perseus Jackson. The names Luke. Nice to meet you.", said the guy leaning against the bunk. "That there is Jason and Leo."

The other two waved at me as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you all." I reply.

"Welcome aboard.", says Jason as I close the door to my new home for the next month.

 _Please review, I beg of you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter! I tried to make this one longer than the first one._

Percy POV

While I walked through the ship I found that most of the crew were related to royalty and I don't know why but I had a suspicion that my bunkmate, Jason, was related in some way shape or form to my arranged wife, Thalia Grace.

The thing about the crew on the ship is that no one goes by last names besides the captain.

The thing about the captain is that she never leaves her cabin. She usually calls people into her cabin if she needs something. Which is why I was suspicious when she sent someone to find me so when I finally reached the door to her cabin, I hesitantly waited and then knocked. A couple seconds later I heard, "enter," from behind the door.

When I entered she had removed her hat and looked even more beautiful than she had when they had captured me.

"So, how are you liking your new family," she asked with I cocked eyebrow.

"Quite well actually," I replied. "Although I would prefer if I actually knew how to use my sword and pistol."

"I will arrange for Luke to have time to train and practice with you everyday. He is the best fighter on the ship after all."

"Wonderful. Is that all?"

"No," she said standing from her hunched position. "How did you know we would be visiting Nassau this week?"

"Well, for a start, Nassau is a popular hub for pirates so I figured you would have to stop there eventually. What I didn't know was that your fighters are better trained than Sparrow's men are."

"While I appreciate the compliment, flattery will not help you in this position."

"Worth a shot."

Later that day I was to meet Luke on the top deck for my first lesson.

"Spread your feet some."

"Now stagger them a bit."

"Hold your sword in the hand that feels the most comfortable."

"Now strap your holster to the opposite side."

It went on like this for two whole hours. It was just him telling me what to do with my weapons and how to use them with only me grunting yes or no every so often. The more and more we went through it I realized how much sense it made to have certain weapons in certain positions.

-Four Days Later-

As we pulled into port at Nassau I leaned over the edge to see families and children waiting on the dock, presumably for other crew mates. It then occurred to me that there might actually be a suitable cause for why each person does this.

I saw a woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes standing on the dock with her arms folded across her chest. She scanned the railing for someone and elected to wait after not finding who she was looking for.

As we got off the ship she started to look at faces. She looked at someone behind me and her face lit up with happiness. I turned around and saw Luke with a grin on his face.

When we got off the boat Luke and Jason introduced me to her.

"Percy, this is Thalia Grace. My fiancé and Jason's sister"

"Percy?!"

"Thalia?!" we both exclaimed simultaneously.

 **Uh-Oh! Sorry about the whole 'not updating for weeks on end' thing but here you go and now I'm working on a new chapter for The Division, my Percy Jackson betrayal story.**


End file.
